


Au fil des plumes

by MadAnimator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAnimator/pseuds/MadAnimator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Un secret qu'on est vraiment seul à détenir, un tel secret rendrait malades les plus robustes, et on peut même se demander s'il existe une conscience assez intrépide pour supporter ce tête-à-tête, sans en mourir.”<br/>Vladimir Jankélévitch, L'Ironie</p><p>Question : combien de temps un être humain peut-il garder un secret avant d'avoir à choisir entre sa santé mentale et ledit secret ? Marinette, et Adrien vont devoir se confronter à cette question amenée par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle tête. Les révélations, vont suivre avec son lot de changements, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Les masques vont tomber, d'autre vont les porter, mais après tout, vérité, et mensonge ne sont-ils pas les revers d'une même médaille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bravo! Si vous lisez ceci c'est que mon résumé ne vous a pas dissuadé de faire autre chose de votre vie que de lire mes conneries ^^  
> Plus sérieusement, après plusieurs moi de blanc, j'ai enfin trouvé la motivation de rouvrir mon ordi pour autre chose que des conneries (*tousse*Steam*tousse), et décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains afin de commencer une fanfic qui me trotte en tête depuis la fin de la saison 1. Il ne s'agit pas de mon premier écrit, mais il est plus que probable qu'il risque de s'agir de mon plus gros, et surtout de mon premier en français (oui je suis plus à l'aise pour écrire avec la langue de Shakespeare, allez savoir pourquoi). Je suis ouverte à toute les critiques du moment qu'elle soient constructive et polie.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Enjoy!

**Si je dois tomber de haut**  
**Que ma chute soit lente**  
**Je n'ai trouvé de repos**  
**Que dans l'indifférence**  
**Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence**  
**Mais rien n'a de sens, et rien ne va**

 _Désenchantée_ , Mylène Farmer

 

* * *

 

 

 

Paris, Paris… Combien ont chantés tes louanges ? Romanciers, poètes, paroliers, tu les as tous charmés, mais avec quoi ?

Tes bâtiments grisâtres de pierres et de verres, mais surtout de béton ? Ces immeubles gargantuesques se disputant les morceaux d'un ciel aussi triste qu'eux ? L'absurde architecture de ces lieux est-elle si exceptionnelle pour qu'on en vide des encriers ? Mais ne dit-on pas qu'une ville est à l'image de ses habitant ?

Les parisiens… Peut-être la seule description honnête que j'ai pu lire sur cette capitale de lumières, mais surtout d'ombres. Peuple égoïste, égocentrique, tellement prit dans leurs convictions jacobites et leur lassitude maussade qu'ils ne peuvent constater qu'ils sont tout ce qu'ils méprisent. Vernis d'une culture aliéniste qui se craquelle de temps à autre pour laisser entrevoir une profonde tristitude.

Aaah Paris… Combien de Rastignac, de Bel-Ami nous as tu pondu ? Combien de misérables miséreux méprisables ? Arrivistes à la conscience tardive se frayant un chemin dans ce labyrinthe fumant et humain où les intrigues sont devenu le quotidien des puissants.

Ha. Les puissants. J'ai longtemps cru que ceux qui contrôlaient Paris contrôlaient la France et je n'étais pas loin de la sombre vérité. Naïve que j'étais, je n'ai pas compris que les puissants ne sont jamais totalement au-dessus de la chaîne et qu'un marionnettiste ne se cache jamais très loin dans l'ombre.

Paris.

Fût un temps où je t'aimais. Non. Je t'adorais. Corps et âme. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que je puisse passer outre de la machine monstrueuse que tu es. Charmés par tes atouts, ma foi, convaincant, mais peut-être n'aurais-je pu t'aimer autant si je n'avais pas rencontrés les bonnes personnes. J'ai eu ma propre petit bohème, originale, peu commune et dangereuse, certes, mais bohème quand même. Aujourd'hui tout cela a des horribles relents de nostalgie teintées de regrets, un souvenir d'une époque idyllique se terminant par une grande baffe dans le gueule comme retour à la réalité.

Oh oui, je t'ai aimé.

Il faut au moins ça pour qu'à la vue de tes pointes métalliques et de ton gris si particulier, je n'éprouve pas l'envie de me pendre. Il est peut-être même probable que j'éprouve encore quelque chose pour toi pour que je ressente cet étrange sentiment de satisfaction teintée d'amertume. A moins que ce ne soit le Xanax. Je ne sais pas.

Paris, je te retrouve comme je t'ai laissé : triste, décevante et, pourtant, étrangement sympathique sous ta sale gueule. J’appréhendais notre réunion : les choses ont-elles donc tant changées entre nous ? Peut-on rattrapés les années perdues ? Pourrais-je à nouveau t'aimer ?

Mais assez parlé de moi, parlons plutôt de toi. Es-tu arrivé à me pardonner de t'avoir abandonner aussi lâchement alors que tu avais besoin de moi ? Me déteste tu ? T'ais-je manqué ? Toi, en tout cas, tu m'as manqué… et je te déteste pour ça. Non. C'est un mensonge, je pourrais jamais réellement te détester et, pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer.

Paris, as-tu encore besoin de moi ? Parce que moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me fais la gueule, au fond, je mérite pas mieux, mais je veux que tu sache : j'ai changée, je vais faire des efforts. Je suis pas juste revenu pour te cracher à la gueule : je veux me faire pardonner. Je veux me racheter. J'ai suffisamment passer de temps à pleurer sur mon sort, je dois maintenant agir et tant pis pour ma santé mentale. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais encore besoin.

Paris… Est-ce que tu m'aime encore ?


	2. Paris s'éveille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Voici donc la suite, je n'avais pas prévue de la poster si tôt, mais j'avais du temps et de l'inspiration donc je me suis dis pourquoi pas. Nous avons là l'introduction (assez courte) d'un personnage qui aura plus tard son importance dans l'intrigue. Comme d’habitude je suis ouverte à toute critique constructives. Enjoy!

**Le café est dans les tasses**

**Les cafés nettoient leurs glaces**

**Et sur le boulevard Montparnasse**

**La gare n'est plus qu'une carcasse**

**Il est cinq heures**

**Paris s'éveille**

**Paris s'éveille**

_Il est cinq heures, Paris s'éveille,_ Jacques Dutronc

 

* * *

J'aime à croire que notre monde est régi par différents principes intemporelles, des vérités universelles qui ne peuvent être contestées ou changées de par leur évidence naturelle et de leur nécessité au maintien du bon équilibre cosmique. Quel genre ? Eh bien, par exemple : le karma est une connasse qui perçois toujours ses dettes, les chats sont des salauds et plus vous habiterez près de votre lieu de travail, plus il y a des chances que vous arriviez en retard.

Tenez. Voyez cette adolescente qui vient de sortir précipitamment de cette pâtisserie, combien êtes-vous prêt à parier qu'elle est une élève du collège Françoise Dupont qui est juste à côté ? Collège dont la cloche vient de sonner, annonçant le début des cours. Pour cette gamine, en tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que la journée commence bien : outre le fait qu'elle soit probablement en retard, des cernes longs de plusieurs kilomètres s'étalent sous ses yeux, des traces de chocolat bordent sa bouche et ses couettes semblent vouloir s'enfuir des chouchous qui les maintiennent. Ouais, on dirait que cette pauvre fille est au bout de sa vie et, sans vouloir être pessimiste, cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

En effet, ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore c'est que, dans quelques instants, elle va faire une rencontre. Pas n'importe quel type de rencontres, le genre qui paraissent anodines aux premiers abords, mais qui s'avèrent essentielles et, oserais-je dire, vitales. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on se rend compte tout de suite, cela peut prendre du temps et ce n'est qu'avec du recul que l'on se rend compte de l'impact que cette personne a eu dans notre existence.

L'univers et le karma ne font jamais rien au hasard, mais ça je vous laisse le constater par vous-même.

* * *

 

Ah ! Bon sang!Non!Non ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive-t-il toujours lorsqu’elle devait se lever tôt et qu'elle ne pouvait, en aucun cas, se permettre d'être en retard ?! Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Marinette d'arriver en retard pour un devoir, mais depuis qu'elle était devenu Ladybug beaucoup de ces dites habitudes avaient changées. Pourquoi, par tous les dieux, avait-il fallu que Papillon décide de ficher le bazar dans Paris alors que la période du brevet blanc commençait aujourd'hui ?! N'avait-il donc aucune considération pour la vie privée et les études de la super-héroïne ? Question rhétorique…

Si encore ça c'était produit dans la journée d'hier, mais non ! Il avait fallu que Papillon akumatise quelqu'un en pleine soirée, à l’heure du coucher et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que la victime s'avère être un insomniaque qui avait décidé que, puisqu'il n’arrivait pas à dormir, Paris ne dormirais pas non plus. Il s'était donc transformé en sorte d'homme-orchestre dont la musique était si puissante qu'elle risquait de péter les typons des personnes aux alentours.  Orchestra qu'il se faisait appeler (il faudra vraiment faire quelque chose pour améliorer les noms des vilains, un jour). Toujours est-il que Ladybug, et Chat Noir étaient, finalement, parvenu à le vaincre et à le ramener à son état normal, mais au prix de nombreuses heures de sommeil manquées. Marinette n'était rentrée chez elle qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Inutile de dire que le réveil n'avait pas été des plus agréables, surtout, quand elle avait constaté que ça n'était pas son réveil matin qui s'était chargé de la sortir des bras de Morphée, mais Tikki. Le kwami avait dû la secouer un moment avant que l'adolescente ne se lève, en sursaut, pour voir qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant le début du devoir. La suite ne fut que précipitation et panique et Dieu sait que Marinette ne stresse pas facilement (pointe d'ironie). Pour faire court : habillage, brossage de dents et petit-déjeuner express, sans oublier qu'elle avait manqué d'oublier son sac en partant. Elle avait quitté la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng en courant, criant au revoir à ses parents et maintenant elle parcourait la distance qui la séparait du collège à toute allure. Malgré son retard et sa précipitation, Marinette n'avait encore fait aucune gaffe ce matin. Peut-être que la journée ne débutait pas si mal que ça après tout.

Là ! Le collège Françoise Dupont ! La sonnerie est en train de retentir ! Vite ! La rue à traverser ! Là ! Maintenant plus que les marches à grimper et…

***BAM***

Marinette était tellement obnubilée par le bruit de la sonnerie qu'elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un était en train de monter les marches et elle lui avait rentrée en plein fouet, dans le dos. Sous l’effet de la collision, l'adolescente se trouva projetée en arrière, s'apprêtant à dégringoler dans les escaliers. Fermant les yeux, Marinette s'attendit à un choc violent, mais rien ne vint. A la place, elle sentit une main puissante et ferme saisir son poignet gauche, la retenant.

« Wow ! Tout va bien, _kiddo_? »

Rouvrant les yeux, l'ado fit face à deux orbes chocolat la dévisageant d'un air inquiet. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait devant-elle et agrippait fermement son poignet, l'empêchant de tomber. Reprenant sa respiration, qu'elle n'avait même pas constatée qu'elle retenait, Marinette répondit dans un couinement.

« Oui, je… Désolée ! Je n’ai pas fait exprès ! C'est que je ne vous avais pas vu, et... »

Un rire amusé l’interrompit en même temps que la main quittait son poignet pour venir reposer sur son épaule, la remettant droite.

« Hey. C'est ok, il n’y a pas de mal. Je suis solide. C'est plutôt toi qui m’inquiétais. »

Étant, maintenaient, assurée qu'elle ne tomberait plus, Marinette en profita pour observer sa ''sauveuse''. La femme était plus grande que l'adolescente d'au moins deux têtes, son visage arrivait au niveau de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient rasés sur les cotées et une courte crête rousse jonchait le sommet de son crâne. Sa lèvre inférieure était percée par deux anneaux. Ses oreilles étaient, aussi, parsemées d'anneaux. Elle portait une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire ainsi qu'un jean bleu marine suspendue par des bretelles noires. Une veste de cuir, noire elle aussi, ainsi qu’un sac en bandoulière avec le logo de ce qui semblait être un groupe de métal, terminait le tableau. Il fallait le dire, la jeune femme ne passait pas inaperçue et il fallait être aveugle, ou pressée pour ne pas la voir...

« Merde ! »

Le juron quitta les lèvres de Marinette avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir et ses mains vinrent se coller sur sa bouche, voulant ravaler ses paroles, tandis que ses joues de tintèrent de rouge. La scène fit hausser le sourcil à la femme, un léger sourire en coin.

« Hm. Certes, mais encore ? »

Marinette n'avait pas l'habitude de jurer et son embarras ne fit qu'augmenter tandis qu'elle gesticulait dans tous les sens.

« Non ! Je veux dire… Pas merde à vous ! Vous semblez être une jeune femme tout à fait respectable ! Non ! Je veux dire merde dans le sens où je suis en retard. »

Un air amusé se dessina sur le visage de la rousse.

« Oh ! Tu dois être une de ces troisièmes passant le brevet blanc » dit-elle, enthousiasmée.

« Oui, mais comment savez-vous que... »

« Pas le temps ! »

La femme, ayant toujours la main sur l'épaule de Marinette, la poussa en avant, lui faisant monter deux marches d'un coup et lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« Fonce, _kiddo_!  Ne laisse te laisse pas distraire ! Je ne suis qu'un obstacle mît sur ta route par le destin ! »

Marinette n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais qu'importe. Elle était déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça ! Hochant la tête, l'adolescente sourit à la femme avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa course.

« Merci, madame ! Et encore désolée ! »

Alors que la jeune fille passait la porte d’entrée du collège Françoise Dupont, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose : la femme parlait avec un accent anglais.


	3. Y'a de la joie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Oui je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas poster quelque chose, mais j'avais quelques soucis IRL, et bon bref, en tout les cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Oui je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas poster quelque chose, mais j'avais quelques soucis IRL, et bon bref, en tout les cas, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour *SBAF*)
> 
> Critiques constructives toujours le bienvenue et enjoy!

**Y'a de la joie! Bonjour, bonjour les hirondelles**

  
**Y'a de la joie! Dans le ciel par dessus les toits**

  
**Y'a de la joie! Et du soleil dans les ruelles**

  
**Y'a de la joie! Partout, y'a de la joie!**

  
_Y'a de la joie_ , Charles Trenet

* * *

 

Connaissez vous la loi de Murphy ? Vous savez, cet adage qui dit que tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner, tournera nécessairement mal. Dans tous les cas, vous avez forcément vécu une journée qui témoigne de la véracité de cette loi universelle. Vous commencez votre journée avec un réveil matin récalcitrant qui vous fait ensuite arriver en retard le jour d'un examen, de là le reste de la journée n'est qu'une succession de désastres, culminant parfois avec une catastrophe ou un drame à échelle personnelle.

Mais assez de théorie ! Passons plutôt à la pratique, si vous le voulez bien.

 

* * *

 

Ça ne pouvais pas être pire ! Pourquoi, par tous les dieux, avait-il fallu que le planning des salles soit changé à la dernière minute ? C'était trop demandé d'avertir les élèves en avance ? Heureusement que Mr Harpèle était là sinon Marinette serait encore en train de paniquer dans la cour, l'homme avait eu la bienveillance d'indiquer à la jeune fille la nouvelle salle d'examen. C'est ainsi que l'adolescente se retrouva à courir dans les couloirs du collège Françoise Dupont comme une dératée, à la limite de la crise de nerf. Couloirs après couloirs, Marinette parvint enfin à la fameuse salle, presque à bout de souffle. On a beau être une super-héroïne, on est pas pour autant championne de marathon et la course effrénée qu'elle faisait depuis son réveil commençait à avoir raison d'elle. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, la jeune fille toqua à la porte. La douce voix familière de Mlle Bustier l'invita à entrer.

« Hm. Bonjour madame. »

A peine Marinette avait-elle passée la tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte qu'une quinzaine de paires d’yeux se posèrent sur elle. Pour la discrétion c'était raté. Dans la multitude d'élèves penchés sur leur feuille d'examen, la jeune fille parvint à distinguer le regard interrogateur d'Alya, celui curieux de Nino… et celui perplexe et fatigué d'Adrien. Adrien… Une fois de plus, Marinette se retrouvait dans une situation gênante alors qu'il était présent. Encore un moyen de passer pour une imbécile tête en l'air et maladroite. Bien joué, Marinette !

La voix de Mlle Bustier la ramena au moment présent.

« Marinette ? Que fais-tu ? L'épreuve à commencée depuis voici 10 minutes. »

« Je sais, madame. Je suis désolé, mais mon réveil n'a pas sonné de matin et puis la salle a changée et... » lui répondit-elle, d'une voix sincère et inquiète tout en pénétrant dans la salle.

Le rire narquois spécifique d'une certaine blonde se fit entendre. Marinette tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et vit Chloé Bourgeois, le visage posé sur ses main, la regardant d'un air moqueur. La brune lui renvoya un pleine de mépris et de colère avant de reporter son attention sur sa professeur. Celle-ci poussa un profond soupir, secouant la tête avant de dire, visiblement peinée.

« Désolé,Marinette, mais je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. »

… Hein ? C'est une blague ! Elle n’avait tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin en courant, manqué de tomber dans les escaliers et frôlée la crise de panique pour qu’on lui dise qu'elle ne pouvait même pas tenter sa chance sur ce fichu brevet blanc !

« Mais,madame ! » dit-elle, à la limite de crier.

« C'est trop injuste ! » ajouta Alya, prenant la défense de son amie.

« Alya, ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plaît. Je n'y peux rien, ce sont les règles. Lors du véritable brevet on ne vous laissera pas entrer dans la salle d'examen avec un tel retard. » dit Mlle Bustier, d'un ton ferme, se tournant vers Alya.

« Mais j'ai à peine 10 minutes de retard ! » insista Marinette, de plus en plus désespéré.

« C'est bien trop, Marinette. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois te demander de quitter la salle. » le ton de la professeur ne laissait planer aucun doute quant au fait que sa décision était prise et irrévocable.

« Mais... »

« Tu peux aller en salle d'étude en attendant la fin de l’examen. Viens me retrouver après, je verrais si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour ton cas. » ajouta t-elle, son regard saphir remplie de compassion.

Les épaules de Marinette s’affaissèrent, une profonde tristesse mêlée à de la déception se dessinèrent sur son visage. Elle vit Alya, tendue, l'air outrée, semblant prête à se lever et continuer de défendre la jeune fille, mais Marinette lui fit signe de la tête d'arrêter. Ça ne servait plus à rien. Si telles étaient les règles, elle devait s'y plier, comme tous le monde.

« Bien, madame... » dit-elle d'une voix faible, et résignée.

Sur ce, Marinette tourna le dos à la salle, sentant leurs regards plein de pitié et/ou de moquerie. C'est insupportable, elle ne pouvait supporter une minute de plus ici. Ce n'est qu'après avoir dit au revoir, après que la porte se soit refermée derrière elle, après avoir parcouru la distance la séparant de la cour, qu'après s'être assise sur un banc qu'elle laissa les larmes couler. Le stress et la fatigue des derniers jours culminé à l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir avaient achever les nerfs de la pauvre Marinette. Pauvre Marinette, en effet, la courageuse Ladybug réduite aux larmes par un simple petit renvois. Ah ! Elle a fière allure la super-héroïne de Paris.

« Marinette ? »

La voix aigu et inquiète de Tikki fit sursauter la jeune fille. Tikki ! C'est vrai, elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de nourrir son kwami ce matin, perdue qu'elle était dans la panique. Les yeux embués, Marinette ouvrit son porte-monnaie où deux grands yeux bleus reflétèrent les siens.

« Tikki… Je… Je suis désolée, tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien eu depuis hier soir... »

La voix de l'adolescente était faible, tremblante, à peine audible.

« Eh bien, qu’avons nous là ? »

Marinette sursauta, rangeant, précipitamment, Tikki dans sa pochette. Se frottant le visage, afin de cacher les traces de larmes, elle se retourna vers l’origine de la voix.

« Oh. C’est vous. »

La jeune femme qu’elle avait bousculé, tout à l’heure, se tenait à quelque pas d’elle, la dévisageant, le visage neutre. Que faisait -elle ici ?

« Quel enthousiasme ! Je ne pensais pas que notre brève rencontre t’avais laissé un aussi mauvais souvenir, _kiddo._  » reprit la rousse, sourire en coin.

En tant normal, Marinette aurait réagit au quart de tour, coupant la femme, pour lui dire qu’elle avait tort, mais là… Elle se contenta de soupir, avant de détourner le regard vers la cour, vide. Son esprit était occupé par ses soucis : qu’allaient dire ses parents ? Comment allait-elle leur annoncer qu’elle avait ratée son brevet blanc ? Un mouvement à ses côtés, la sortit de ses pensées. La jeune femme venait de s’asseoir à côté d’elle et farfouillait dans son sac. Elle en sortit un paquet de graines de tournesol, l’ouvrit, piocha dedans, et commence à en décortiquer, avec dextérité. Marinette observait, stupéfaite, les gestes de la rousse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans ta tête d’adolescente en pleine puberté, _kiddo_ et je ne te forcerais pas à me le dire : on se connaît à peine, après tout. En revanche, je pense que tu as besoin d’une présence en ce moment précis et si tu pense que je puisse faire l’affaire, je veux bien rester. »

expliqua t-elle d'une voix douce.

Une main, aux ongles rongés, lui tendis une poignée de graines, sans peau. Le regard de Marinette alterna entre les germes de tournesol et le sourire compatissant de la femme. En tant normal, elle aurait refusée quelque chose venant d’une inconnue, mais quelque chose en la rousse la poussait à lui faire confiance.

« Merci. »

L’adolescente se saisit des graines, souriant faiblement et commença à les grignoter. Elle n’avait presque rien pu manger ce matin (à peine un pain au chocolat) dans sa précipitation, aussi appréciât-elle grandement cet en-cas. Personne ne pipa mots, mais c’était un silence confortable et bienvenue. Marinette appréciait que la jeune femme ne la bousculait pas, gardant une certaine retenue. Sa présence, bien qu’inconnue, était étonnamment calme et réconfortante.

Une fois son casse-graine terminée, Marinette se sentit plus apaisée, elle se tourna vers la rousse et remarqua que celle-ci observait le ciel d’un air pensif. Sentant, sans doute, le regard azur de l’ado, elle détourna les yeux vers elle, lui souriant gentiment.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de communicatif dans ce sourire et Marinette le lui rendit.

« Oui, merci. C’était vraiment gentil de votre part de vous être proposé de me réconforter et de me donner des graines de tournesol. Rien ne vous y obligeais, après tout, d’autant que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré de la meilleure des façons. »

« Non, c’est vrai. Rien ne m’y obligeais, mais j’avais envie de la faire. Doit-il y avoir toujours une raison pour être gentil ou aider quelqu’un ? »

La question prit Marinette au dépourvu. Non et elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, nul doute qu’elle aurait agit de la même manière que la jeune femme. Celle-ci jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre avant de se lever et de s’étirer.

« Bien, ce n’est pas que je m’ennuie, mais je suis attendu chez le principal et je ne voudrais pas être en retard dés mon premier jour. »

Son premier jour ? Et qu’est ce qu’elle allait faire chez Mr Damoclés ? Ce pourrait-il que…

« Hm. Excusez-moi. Vous êtes professeur ? »

La rousse lui répondit, tout en passant son sac en bandoulière à l’épaule.

« Pas tout à fait, _kiddo_. Je suis la nouvelle assistante d’anglais. »

Oh. C’est vrai, sa professeur d’anglais, Mme Taylor, leur avait parler d’une étudiante étrangère qui devait venir comme assistante d’anglais. C’était donc elle. Le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’avec son allure de punk tout droit sortie de la Grande-Bretagne des années 1970, on ne penserait pas qu’elle puisse faire un tel job, mais bon : qui était-elle pour juger ?

« Pas exactement ce à quoi tu t’attendais, hm ? »

Marinette se sentit rougir, gênée : elle avait encore dû la dévisager trop longtemps.

« Non! Vous êtes très bien comme ça ! Non pas que vous auriez été mal autrement, euh, je veux dire... »

Un rire enjoué stoppa son babillage. Wow ! La rousse avait vraiment un rire impressionnant, tonitruant… et de belles quenottes blanches.

« Je te taquine, _kiddo_. Je sais bien que mon style en déconcerte plus d’un, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas, n’est ce pas ? »

Marinette prit son sac à dos avant de rendre un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

«  _Wonderful !_ Oh, mais où avais-je la tête ? Je ne me suis même pas présentée avec tout ça. »

Elle tendit la main.

« Je m’appelle Sétanta O’Cumail. »

Marinette la lui serra. Quelle poigne !

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ravis de faire votre connaissance, Mlle O’Cumail. »

« Le plaisir est partagé, _kiddo._ Hm. Ça me dérange de te demander ça, mais pourrait tu m’indiquer où se trouve le bureau du principal. C’est ma première visite ici alors... »

Marinette ne perdit pas l’occasion de pouvoir rendre servir à la jeune femme qui s’était montrée si attentive à son égard.

« Bien sûr ! C’est sur mon chemin. »

Ah oui. C’est vrai… Le bureau d'étude. Elle avait oubliée ça. Son visage devait refléter son changement d’humeur car Mlle O’Cumail la reprit.

«  _Perfect !_ Dans ce cas, je te suis, _kiddo._  »

Sur ces paroles, Marinette emboîta le pas à la nouvelle assistante anglais, déterminée à passer le peu de temps qui lui restait en sa compagnie. Peut-être que la journée ne serait pas entièrement mauvaise.

* * *

 

Alors que toutes deux entraient à l’intérieur du bâtiment, un papillon violet venait de se poser sur le dossier du banc où elles étaient assises quelques minutes auparavant.


End file.
